Haru
by Itachi-san
Summary: When snow melts it becomes spring. Snow has covered Sayuru's heart for along time but will one Uchiha make it become Spring. Or will Sayuru remain in snow that never melts?
1. Enter: Itsuru Sayuru

**Name**: Sayuru Itsuru  
**Nickname**: Kuro. (Mostly what she wears is black)  
**Gender**: Female  
**Age:** 12  
**Maturity age**: 7 (the age she acts like)

**Rank**: Genin (strength level: Senin)  
**Old Job:** Thief, Geisha

**Main Ability(s)**: Taijutsu and Hokojustu (art of stalking)  
**Weapon**(s): Katana, Shuriken Kunai, Razor Vine, Senbon,

**Equipment/Items**: Smoke bomb, Explosive tag, Bandages  
**Clothing**: A black T-shirt with black fishnet under. A black pair of pants torn up half way to the knee with bandages wrapped around the ankles to pants. A pair of black Ninja sandals and a black hooded cloak. Also pair of finger-less fight gloves.

**Eyes**: Red

**Looks**: (http/i32. is 5'1.5 and weights 95 pounds. Sayuru is skinny.

**General attitude**:Sayuru is a mischievous person and is happy and cold at the same time. She is calm when it comes to fighting if they don't insult her. She is also careless and usually unfazed by anything.

**Prologue**

_Samushi__Itsuru_ _was a great Ninja and was married to Shigatsu Uchiha. On the day of January 5 a baby girl was born. It was snowing at the time and the night sky was in the air. Samushi stood by his wife Shigatsu holding her hand._

_"Samushi, Please for Sayuru don't hate her show her love," Said his dieing wife she paused and weakly took out a round locket with the Uchiha Symbol on it and handed it to her husband. "Give this to Sayuru…" she said as she died._

_"I will never show love for a monster who toke your life, my dearest Shigatsu. Daisuki" He said and let go of her hand._

**Enter: Itsuru Sayuru **

Today was a sunny day in Konoha. The birds were chirping and everything. A hooded figure lingered through Konoha. The black cloaked swayed in the wind as the figured walked.

A grayed haired jounin happened to be walking by at the time and was unfazed by the hooded figure. The jounin and figure hooded figure past by each other. The figure's hand snatched out and grab a book. The figure glanced down a the book title was it was far away from the jounin.

_'Come Come Paradise'_ my eyebrow rose while looking at the book. _'Pervert'_

The next thing I heard was people talking.

"**KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE!** "screamed a girl and boy's voice.

"He's not late…" said a different voice; it was a boy's voice.

" I have a mission for you. You have to find my book," said a man's voice. He was probly 26 years old.

I blinked and blinked again while looking at the book. _'I stole a book from a jounin'_ my thoughts were cut off by a kunai flying past my head. I turned my hooded head after putting the book in my cloak.

"What do you want?" I asked unfazed as the kunai made a thud.

A cross from me was a Raven-haired kid with black eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a turtleneck type thing. Also whitish shorts, white and blue armbands, and bandages on his legs. He had a hard glare aimed at me.

"Give me the book," He said his glare hardening.

I blinked and took the book out. "Here" I said throwing the book at him.

I started walking away. The dude who I stole the book from jumped in front of me. His gray hair looked really and he had dark chocolate brown eyes. Half of his face was covered by a mask and his left eye was covered by his Konoha hi-ate. The jounin had a jounin vest on and bandages around his legs.

"Not so fast you going to Tsunade's" He said grabbing the back on my cloak with his gloved hands.

"Sure" I said unfazed while I was getting dragged away.

Tsunade's Office…

The weird gray-haired guy dropped me on the ground in front of a blonde. Blonde glanced around and Her eyes narrowed at me. She came towards me and took off my hood. I had a henge on. It was the gray-haired dude.

Everyone blinked while looking at me. The silence was killing me.

"What?"

The woman rammed her hand on my head. My face hit the ground.

**"NAN DA?"**

The blonde glared at me and started talking "Sayuru What are you doing stealing from people?"

I turned my head to look out the window ignoring the ranting. ' I could jump out the window'

"**SAYURU!"**

"Huh?" I said looking up at the fuming blonde.

"Tsunade-sama calm down" I said with my eyes closed and pushing my hands away from me.

Tsunade calmed down and looked at me with soft eyes. "Kuro… What's wrong?" she paused. "You only do this when ……… something's wrong".

"Nothing" I growled looking at the ground. The ground was interesting at the moment it was brown and was made of wood.

"Drop the Henge," she said not even looking at me.

I dropped it and smoke covered the room. Everyone started coughing.

Tsunade looked at me again and the people behind me were gawking at me.

"YOU'RE A GIRL!" Screamed the blonde boy and pink-haired girl.

"Wow your smart" I said with sarcasm dropping off every word.

Tsunade smiled at me and a started talking again "How are you Kuro?"

"Fine"

"Kuro, are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" asked the pink girl.

Tsunade looked at them "Sayuru has a sickness were she-"

"None of you business or concern Pinkie" I said cutting off Tsunade.

I started coughing I put my hand to my mouth. I felt thick, warm liquid touch my hand. I looked down.

Blood.

The crimson liquid pissed me off. I clenched my fist getting the blood all over my hand.

I didn't notice that my coughing brought attention. I fell off the window still and smacked the ground hard.

The impact my back made with the ground made more blood fly out of my mouth. I started closing my eyes. They felt really heavy………..

"**Sayuru!**"


	2. A Mother's Love

A Mother's Love 

_**Darkness. **_

_**I looked around but darkness was everywhere. I was floating in never ending darkness. The pain and sorrow of life was what it fed off of. **_

_**Fears and tears.**_

_**I heard the screaming of a woman and I felt like I was falling. I'm falling and can't stop. I looked ahead and saw a woman in a hospital room and then I saw a baby. **_

**'Is that me?' _I thought. The thoughts echoed everywhere. _**

_**A man went next the woman and glared at the baby in her arms. My eyes widened in realization. Otou-san! I put my head down and put on a sad smile.**_

_**"Otou-san really hates me," I said my eyes filling with tears that would never be shed. **_

_**I started falling faster. I looked down saw millions of red eyes looking at me. Their eyes were filled with hunger. I was…………… scared. I reached my hand up and it was grabbed. **_

_**I landed on solid ground. I felt a soft and gentile hand placed on my shoulder and looked up to see the woman. I backed away from her and started at her. **_

_**"Who are you!" I asked and pointed an accusing finger at her. **_

_**She just smiled warmly at me. My heart felt really heavy. It was a smile I always wanted to see.**_

_**A smile a mother gave to her child.**_

_**"Your mother, my dearest Sayuru-chan" she said. Her voice sounded like an angels and as sweet as sugar.**_

_**"Okaa-san…" I said slowly my eyes were filling with more tears. My lip was quivering. **_

_**She walked over and hugged me hard. Her embrace was sweet and loving it was filled with warmth that Samushi never gave me.**_

_**"Don't let your father get to you. Your more special than you think" she paused and taped the tip of my nose. "Your loved even more than you realize. Tsunade-sama is there for you."**_

_**She started fading away. I was losing her. She started backing into the dark ness. **_

_**I reached my hand out and yelled "Okaa-san"**_

_**"Never forget… I love you," she said as her voice faded away.**_

_**I dropped to the ground on my knees. I clenched my hands into a fist and started punching the ground. I looked at the ground in complete fury and Sorrow. **_

_**"Okaa-san!" I yelled while looking up at the forbidding Darkness. "Don't leave me behind! I love you, too!" **_

I opened up my eyes. Everything was blurry but finally my eyes focused. I finally realized I was on something soft. _'Nan da? '_I though but I soon realized what it was.

"A bed?" I said quietly.

I took a look at my surroundings and put my head under the sheets.

"The whiteness and brightness!" I cried. "It burns!"

The door was banged opened as people came in. I heard the sound of 5 pairs of feet surround the bed. The covers were pulled off of me and I came face to face with Tsunade.

"Ohayou!" I said staring at Tsunade with arch eyes.

"Omae no sei da! " Tsunade yelled while hitting my head.

"**Nani? " **I yelled at her.

"Omae no sei da! " She yelled back still hitting my head.

"Itai! Itai! Itai! Yamete! " I yelled covering my head with my arms and hands.

Tsunade stopped hitting me. Her face was red with anger.

"Itsuru Sayuru! Did something happen before you came back?" Tsunade said/asked while looking at me strait in the eyes.

"Soueba…" I started. "When I was coming back from the mist village, a really sharky guy attacked me."

Tsunade's eyes widened. Same with the rest of the people. I poked Tsunade.

"Nani?" she asked.

I pointed to the people and said. "Who the hell are they?"

The orange one jumped jump and pointed to himself. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The next hokage!"

The pink one came up to me. "My name is Haruno Sakura." She paused and pointed to the boy in blue. "That's Uchiha Sasuke"

"Who really cares?" I said talking about the boy. I turned to Uzumaki-san. "Uzumaki-san, do you care?"

"No, I don't care about Sasuke-teme." Said Uzumaki-san

"Neither do I. I don't care about the Uchiha's"

Tsunade's eye twitched and she yelled at me. "Sayuru! You're half **Uchiha**!"

"So."

"Don't talk that way about your mother's clan!"

"I talk that way about the Itsuru clan. It's no big deal."

"Sayuru…"

"Yeah"

"Your…"

"Yeah"

". a."

"Yeah"

"ahou!"

"Nani?"

"You're a ahou!"

"Just cause I don't care about the Uchiha clan?"

"Hai!"

"Oh… Well I still don't care about Uchiha-san or the Uchiha clan"

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled jumping into the conversation.

Haruno-san hit Uzumaki-san on the head and turned to me. "Don't talk about Sasuke-kun

like that!" she yelled.

"Whatever" I said.

"What's your name?" said Uzumaki-san while looking at me.

"Itsuru Sayuru" I said and turned to Tsunade-okaa-san. "Tsunade-okaa-san, do you have it?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "'Tsunade-okaa-san'? A change in the name, Kuro?"

"Hai. But do you have 'it'?" I said.

"Hai" Tsunade said while sighing and taking out a container.

I grabbed it a hugged it.

"Ramen time, ramen time, all for me, ramen!" I sung while hugging the beautiful ramen.

I looked and saw Uzumaki-san drooling.

"Oi, Uzumaki-san do you want some ramen?" I said while looking at him.

He shook his head. I heard his stomach and did a few hand signs. '_Chakara no jutsu'_

My chakara was in my hands and formed into a bowl and chopsticks.

I opened the ramen container and pour about half on the ramn into the bowl. I patted the spot next to me, which was on the side of the bed closest to Uzumaki-san.

"Uzumaki-san, come here." I commanded.

Uzumaki-san started walking over to me and sat down on the spot I patted. I passed the bowl I made over to him. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Arigato"

"Uzumaki-san"

"Sayuru-chan"

"Itadakimasu! " 

New terms:

**Ohayou**: mornin'!

**Omae no sei da**: It's your fault!

**Nani**: what

**Itai**: ow or ouch

**Yamete/yamero** request forms of the verb "to stop (doing something)", "yameru"; "yamete" is the standard form, "yamero" is informal male speech

**Soueba** a phrase, means "come to think of it..." "Now that you mention it..." etc

**Ahou**: moron

**Arigato**: thanks

**Okaa** mother; in speech this word is almost always used with an honorific. "Okaa-sama" is very respectful, "Okaa-san" is general respect (this is the usual form you hear), and "Okaa-chan" is informal and is sort of like saying "mommy".

**Otou** father; in speech, just as with "okaa", this word is almost always used with an honorific. "Otou-sama" is very respectful, "Otou-san" is general respect (this is the usual form you hear), and "Otou-chan" is informal and is sort of like saying "daddy".

**Nan da**: "what is it?" or "what the-?" (Informal)

**Sayuru's Ramen Song:** It is like the song Shigure sings in _Fruits Basket_. Shigure's song goes like this:

Breakfast time,

Breakfast time,

All for me,

Breakfast!

_**Ja mata…**_


	3. ExThief

"Gomen! Gomen! Gomen a thousand times! I'm so sorry, Hatake-sama!"

Right now I was bowing profusely, looking like a total idiot I might add, and saying sorry to Hatake-sama.

If your wondering who Hatake-sama is, I'll be so very thoughtful, nice, and kind to tell you.

His full name is Hatake Kakashi AKA the famous Copy Ninja with a Sharingan eye.

Sharingan is the Uchiha doujutsu. A doujutsu is a kekki genkai in the eyes. Sharingan enables the user to copy and mimic an opponents every move. Only a few members inherit sharingan.

Hatake-sama has copied over 1,000 jutsus and has even fought with Uchiha Itachi. Even thought he lost against Uchiha Itachi, he was a great Ninja and stood a chance against him. Well I think that, at least.

Hatake-sama also fought the famous Momochi Zabuza with sharingan. He fought Momochi-sama when Team 7 had a mission to protect the bridge builder, Tazuna, and bring him the land of waves. The mission was C rank but actually it was much higher.

"Gomen Hatake-sama!" I yelled as I bowed again with my hair hanging in my face.

"It's ok, Sayuru-chan! Kakashi-sensei forgives you." Naruto said kindly trying to stop me from bowing before I get whiplash and to make me feel better.

My taunting, cold, happy red orbs looked at the happy Naruto with worry in them. His happy yet worried blue eyes met my crimson eyes. Naruto walked across the hospital room and stood next to me. He patted my back and stared at Hatake-sama.

"Don't you, Kakashi-sensei?" he said in his kind voice while looking at his sensei.

Hatake-sama looked at me and smiled kindly at me. Well, I think he smiled because his eye arched just like mine does when I smile. Hatake-sama is very kind; ok I think he's kind. Unlike Uchiha-san.

"Of course I do. She didn't even damage it." Hatake-sama said cutting me off from me thoughts.

I grinned happily and gave a peace sign at Hatake-sama. I was so happy that he forgave me. Not a lot of people do that. "Well Hatake-sama, an ex-thief like myself can't damage what I steal," I said.

"**Thief?" **Naruto-san and Haruno-san yelled in shock.

Uchiha-san looked at me with shock in his dark obsidian eyes. Hatake-sama was a little shocked too.

"Uh, yeah." I said with one eyebrow raised, oblivious to why they were freaked out.

Naruto snapped out of his trance and started asking questions.

"Was it fun?"

"In a way, yes. Ok really fun!"

"Did you get caught before?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"When I was 8"

"Can you tell the story?"

"Sure. It happened 4 years ago…."

_**I was running down the street. The tip of my blue sandal hit a rock when I looked back and I smack the ground hard. I grabbed the dirt and shakily stood up.**_

_**"GET BACK HERE!" **_

_**I ran as fast as I could. I ran through and between people's legs. I was a big troublemaker in Konoha.**_

_**I felt someone pick me up by the back of my shirt. I looked back to see A tan guy with a scar on his nose. His hair was spiky too. I found out later it was Umino-sama.**_

"Iruka-sensei? You met Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto-san. I met Umino-sama. Anyway back to the story…"

**_I was brought the Hokage's office. Umino-sama dropped me on the ground. My butt hit the ground and I glared up at him. Hokage-sama looked at me and sighed._**

_**"Sayuru what happened this time?" Hokage-sama said sighing.**_

_**I looked down and pointed to Umino-sama. **_

_**"He was stealing"**_

_**"No I wasn't!" Umino-sama yelled at me. "You were the one who was stealing"**_

_**"No"**_

_**"Yes"**_

_**"No"**_

_**"Yes, you were"**_

_**"No, I wasn't"**_

_**"Yes"**_

_**"No"**_

_**"Yes"**_

_**"Nub-huh"**_

_**"Yeah-huh'**_

_**"Nuh-huh"**_

_**"YOU WERE STEALING!" Umino-sama yelled at me.**_

_**By now I was standing up. I sat down and closed my eyes. **_

_**"Ok, Ok, you got me." I said with my hands in front of me.**_

"Have any other stories?" Naruto asked.

"You wanna hear the story of when I met Tsunade-okaa-san"

"Sure"

_**Now I was 9 years old and I wanted to be a ninja really bad. Hokage-sama helped me a lot and taught me the basics. Like kamawari no jutsu.**_

_**My hair was short about to my chin. I wore gloves like Hatake-sama. **_

_**I was punching a random tree and making indents making the bark crack. I flipped away from the tree and slide back. I ran towards the tree and jumped up. I flipped again and used the heel of my foot to hit the top of the tree. The tree split in half.**_

_**I felt someone watching me and saw a blonde lady. She looked at the tree and then me. It turned out to be Tsunade-okaa-san. I looked at her and pointed at her.**_

_**"Oi, who are you?" I yelled.**_

_**"Tsunade" she answered while looking at me.**_

_**"Oh" I said nodding with my eyes closed.**_

_**"So…." Tsunade-okaa-san started.**_

_**"Sayuru" I said giving her my name.**_

_**"Do you need a sensei?" She finished.**_

_**I looked at her shock. She just met me and wanted to teach me. **_

_**"Hai! I don't want to bother Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama," I said.**_

_**She turned her back to me. "It's Tsunade-sensei now kid".**_

"Sayuru-chan, how come you didn't go to the academy?" Sakura asked.

"Sayuru passed the academy when she was 4" Tsunade said smirking at me.

"**4?"** Naruto and sakura yelled surprised.

"Yeah" I said.

"Sayuru are you going to stay?" Tsunade-okaa-san asked.

I thought about it. Konoha was a great village.

"Yeah" I said making up my choice.

Hatake-sama looked at me then at Tsunade-okaa-sama. "Hokage-sama can Sayuru be on my team?"

Sakura looked peeved and shocked while Sasuke just stared at Kakashi. Tsunade looked at Naruto. He had puppy dog eyes. She looked at me and smiled.

"Sure"

"Nani?" Sakura yelled.

Everyone looked at her. "Weirdo" I muttered.

Naruto jumped up and hugged me and lifted me up. He started jumping around singing 'Sayuru-chan's on the team'. I smiled. Everything was changing. After a while of Naruto dancing around he put me down.

"Kakashi-sensei" I said looking at him while sitting on the hospital bed.

"Yes, Sayuru-chan?"

"Is Icha Icha Paradise good?"


	4. Promise

"So Sayuru-chan tells about your self?" Kakashi-sensei said while looking at me.

Currently we are at the training grounds. By we I mean Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. Tsunade-okaa-san had work to do. Naruto told me this was the training grounds were they official became genin.

I sat on a log that stood up like a post. The weather was still nice because it was spring. I remembered what happened when I found out how long I slept.

_**"Oi Tsunade-okaa-san how long did I sleep?" I asked looking at the blonde Senin. **_

_**She glanced at me with her golden brownish orbs. No one but her and me were in the room. Team 7 had left to give Tsunade-okaa-san some time to talk to me alone; I think. **_

_**"One week… You could have been in a coma…"**_

**_"_** **_Nan de sute?"_**

_**"One week"**_

" Nan da to?" I yelled freaked out. Tsunade-okaa-san stood off to the side with an anime sweat drop.

"Um.. Ok.. My name is Itsuru Sayuru. I'm the daughter of the bastard, Itsuru Samushi, and Uchiha Shigatsu."

I looked around at the trees. Wind blew making the leaves rustle.

"I like to sleep and none of the other things I like to do are none of your business. I hate my father. My hobbies are training and sleeping. My dream is to" I paused and glanced at the sky. "Be stronger than before both physically and mentally."

I looked at Kakashi-sensei. " Also to kill anyone who stands in my way, like you ".

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked at me shocked. They quickly took out kunais fast as I run. They surrounded me.

I glanced at Naruto. His expression was hurt. He looked at me coldly. His glare was icy clod even colder than Sasuke's. Sakura looked like she knew I was an enemy. While Sasuke just glared.

"**HOW COULD YOU JUST LIE TO US LIKE THAT?**" Naruto yelled at me tightening his grip on the kunai.

"I knew she was just an enemy," Sakura said triumphantly while smirking at me.

Sakura stood in front of me. Naruto was on my left and Sasuke on my right. I felt a shift in the air and glanced to the right. I pushed chakra to my feet and jumped in the air. 3 kunais were sticking in the ground were I just was.

I landed by a tree and jumped on a branch avoiding a wave of Shurikin and kunais that pierced the tree. Jumping tree to tree to avoid kunais was annoying. I disappeared and reappeared next Kakashi.

"Drop the henge," I said glaring at him.

'Kakashi' smirked at me and dropped it. Smoke covered the area like mist. I couldn't see a thing. The smoke cleared and there was a guy in a black cloak with red clouds. I stared at the guy's face.

He looked about in his late teens, 17 maybe. His eyes….. were so cold. It sent shivers down my spine. They were blood-red sharingan. The sharingan was way more different than the ones I saw before. They look like they could kill me with one glare. His eyes told me he killed a lot of people. He looked kind of like Sasuke.

"Itachi" I heard Sasuke growl from behind me.

I looked back at him finally realizing who he was………………..

Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi is one of the last of the feared Uchiha clan. He was also the slayer of them but for an unknown reason he left Sasuke a live. He graduated from the Ninja academy at age 7 with top grades, mastered the Sharingan at age 8, became a Chuunin at age 10, Anbu leader at age 12, wiped out his entire clan and promoted to S-class missing nin at age 13. Itachi has also mastered the Sharingan eye, so he can use the "Mangekyou sharingan" which is an extremely dangerous technique. Also he is a top member of secret society Akatsuki, who even Orochimaru admits is stronger than himself, Itachi is shrouded with mystery.

Mangekyou sharingan is a heightened form of Sharingan which was once thought have been attainable only by members of the Uchiha Clan, and even those who have the potential to obtain it must make a great sacrifice in order to obtain it they must kill their best friend. Also it extends the tomoe to three edges of the eye in the shape of a kaleidoscope. The two most powerful jutsu of the Uchiha clan are Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu, which can be used with Mangekyou sharingan.

"Uchiha Itachi! I've survived just to kill you!" I heard Sasuke yell with venom and anger dripping of every word.

I felt chakra being gathered and turned around to see Sasuke making chidori.

"Foolish little brother…." Itachi said.

I jumped away from Itachi and looked at him. I felt someone else the chakra was familiar. There was a shift in the air as another cloaked freak showed up and I soon realized whom it was.

"Sharky Guy!" I yelled with shock.

He turned to look at me and showed his sharkish teeth. He's the one who attacked me. That sword sucks up chakra.

"Sasuke! Yamete!" I yelled causing him to look at me.

It was to late, shark man started using his sword to take Sasuke's chakra and the chidori disappeared. Shark man was about to cut Sasuke with his sword.

"**Iya!" **

_**"Sayuru…" Tsunade-okaa-san started causing me to look at her. **_

_**"Nani?"**_

_**"Don't push your self…. If you do there is a 50 that you could get severely hurt if you're lucky… But you might go into a coma for who knows how long. Promise me you won't fight enough to make that happen."**_

_**"I promise"**_

Crimson blood flew into the crisp air, tainting it.

Sasuke looked shocked his eyes were wide, same with Sakura and Naruto. I clenched my bare shoulder with my right hand. Warm blood seeped through my hand.

" Nande?" Sakura asked quietly while staring at me.

" Nan demo nai" I said hastily.

Part of the skin on my left shoulder was shaved off. Just to tell you it hurts like a bitch. My shoulder hurt so badly. My teeth were clenched in pain. Shakily I stood up.

I took my right hand off my shoulder and threw off the rest of my cloak. The red stained the black making it look weird. A hole was in my shirt right were I had no skin.

I did a few hand signs and a green orb of chakra showed in my hands. I put in on my shoulder and it healed a little bit. The skin returned but it was black, blue, and purple.

My shoulder and hand were still covered in blood. I grabbed my hi-ate and untied it from my rest. The metal plate got blood on it. I took my black leaf hi-ate and tied it over my forehead.

_'Tsunade-okaa-san, gomen nasai. I might have to break that promise'._

New Terms:

**Gomen nasai** I'm sorry; more casual is just "gomen"

**Iie, iya** no; the first is more formal, the second more relaxed and conversational

**Yamete/yamero** request forms of the verb "to stop (doing something)", "yameru"; "yamete" is the standard form, "yamero" is informal male speech

**Nan/nani** what; "nan da" means "what is it?" or "what the-?" (Informal)

**Nan de sute** "what did you say?"

Nan da to an extreme version of "what", sort of like "WHAT!" 

**Nande** why, what.

**Nan demo nai** an interjection, means, "It's nothing!"


	5. A Fight Blinded By Anger

My bangs covered my eyes as crimson blood dripped down from my hand and landed on the green grass staining it. Naruto-san, Sasuke-san and Haruno-san stood behind me looking at Shark man. I faced Uchiha-sama.

**_"SAYURU! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE MONSTER WHO TOKE YOUR MOTHER'S LIFE!" Otou-san yelled._**

_**"I didn't!"**_

_**"YES YOU DID! YOU'RE A MONSTER! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!"**_

His stare was intense and aimed at me. Sasuke stayed at the same spot still in shock. Naruto-san was standing in the middle with Sasuke-san on his right and Haruno-san on his left.

"Che, Uchiha-sama, Why the in the 7 hells are you here?" I asked in a calm voice with my bangs covering my eyes.

"To get Naruto-kun." Was his simple reply.

"Nande? Why does the Akatsuki want Naruto-san? Huh!" I said in calm voice with a little anger in it.

Uchiha-sama was silent. I glanced up at him and then moved my eyes toward Shark man.

"Answer me, Damnmit. "

I glanced at the shark guy with hate.

"And why did this weirdo attack me"

"The Akatsuki wants you to Sayuru-chan" Uchiha-sama said

Those simple words made me so mad.

Sasuke charged at Itachi with such rage and power. I couldn't believe it was him. He was sad, mad, and the emotion I couldn't even tell what it was. Just like me.

_**"You BASTARD!" I screamed and charged at the man who had killed Otou-san.**_

Sakura tried to go after him but I stopped her. It wouldn't help if Sakura were to join. She would just get in the way.

"Protect Naruto-san with your life Haruno-san. Uchiha-sama is to strong for you, Uchiha-san, Naruto-san, Kakashi-sensei, and maybe even me. " I said.

"what do you mean?' she asked as I turned to look at her.

"It's a secret." I said in a creepy voice and charged at Shark man.

Kisame punched my stomach. I went flying and skidded on my back.

**_"BAKA, STAND UP!" yelled a black haired man with blue eyes at a little girl with blue-ish hair._**

_**I was only 3 ½ years old. My red eyes were wide. Otou-san had thrown my across the room. My back slide across the ground. **_

_**He appeared beside me and kicked me in the side. I cringed in pain. **_

I stood up quickly and charged at him but disappeared when I was in front of him.

Leaving black rose petals were I was before.

"So… kid, you want a rematch?" He said while his beady eyes scaned the trees with his hand on the sword.

"Hai" I said coldly as my voice echoed everywhere.

A moment of silence was cut off by a scream.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

_'Who was that? Naruto, no. Sakura, no. Sasuke!' _I thought worriedly from my hiding stop.

**_"Kuro-chan, You're going to need a genjutsu attack. Like a winning one, it has to be really strong too." With her finger raised at me Tsunade said._**

_**I was sitting on the grass in front of her and I scratched my head in confusion. A move, strong me. Ha! Don't make me laugh! Too late I already said ha.**_

_**"A new move?"**_

_**"Hai"**_

_**"Ok"**_

_**"Kuro-chan if you don't make a new move in a weak. I will pound you till you can make on" She said threatingly.**_

I needed to finish this quick, if I don't Sasuke could be in danger. I started making hand seals and ended up with my own hand seal that looked like Mangekyou sharingan. My eyes flashed blue for a second.

_**I sat for a few days coming up with moves. I had to make my own seal.**_

_'Neko' sign of the cat! _

_**'Neko' Sign of the cat!**_

My hands sprouted out from the ground where Shark man's feet were. I grabbed on to his ankles and made my chakra go into my hands.

"Your lucky. I haven't used this a lot but here it goes. **Kurayami: Itsuru Yuki no jutsu (darkness style: Cold snow jutsu)!**"

Black snow came up from my hands and started to cover shark man.

"What is this?" he asked shocked.

"It's a jutsu that I made. It keeps the opponent cold in forbibing darkness. Ja ne!" I said as the black snow covered him.

I disappeared with a poof and reappeared next to Sasuke-san. He was shaking in a daze. '_Nani?' _I thought while looking at him.

I kneeled down in front of him. He looked so scared. I couldn't take it he… He… He………. Damnmit! He……. reminds me of myself.

I stood up and pointed my finger at the elder Uchiha.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Him. You. Bastard." I said with venom through clenched teeth.

He just stared at me. I charged at him with rage in my eyes. He punched me in the stomach.

Crimson blood flew out of my mouth and landed on his arm. He removed his hand from my stomach and I fell down to my knees with my head bent over. Itachi's foot came and smacked my chin making me fly back about 5 ft.

"Foolish little girl… You can't beat me," Itachi said while walking over to my fallen form.

I stared at the sky with sadness as blood trickled down the right corner of my mouth.

_**"Kuro?"**_

_**"Uh-huh"**_

_**"Why did you call me 'Tsunade-okaa-san'?" **_

_**I smiled sadly. **_

_**"Because you're the closest thing to a mother I've ever had. I'll stop if you want" I said and closed my eyes tightly. **_

_**Tsunade pulled me into a hug, which made my eyes snap open. My red eyes were wide with shock.**_

_**"No. I like it. If you ever got hurt I don't know what would happen. If you ever got kidnapped I would have shinobi searching for you. Sayuru you're like my daughter."**_

'Gomen nasai' 

I closed my eyes in pain and to stop the tears that stung my eyes. I wiped my mouth with my hand and sat up using my left hand to support my self. Itachi kicked me in the side, which made me fly to my left.

_**"Sayuru, your worthless! The clan doesn't need you! Have fun in the snow also!"**_

_**"Iie! Please, iie! Otou-sama, iie!"**_

_**"Who said you could call me 'Otou'?"**_

I rolled on my back and was about to get up but a foot slammed on my stomach making more luscious crimson blood fly out of my mouth.

_**"Sayuru was it fun killing your mother?"**_

_**Tears poured down my face.**_

_**"You're a monster."**_

_**Sobs racked my body.**_

_**"No one would love a monster"**_

"Sayuru-chan, you're going to be coming with us. Same with Naruto-kun" Itachi said with his foot still on my stomach.

I turned my head to the right and saw Naruto and Sakura knocked out. Shark man was out of the Genjutsu and standing above Naruto-san and Haruno-san. I turned my head to itachi and then closed my eyes.

_**"Sayuru-chan, The number 1 rule of the Tsunade way of ninja is what?"**_

_**"You must sacrifice your self for your comrades and protect them with your life"**_

_**"Good job!"**_

I opened my eyes and looked at him coldly. He looked back at me with the same look.

"Right now, Uchiha-sama, I could tell the hokage you're here. If you don't want that to happen then leave now!"

"I need you or Naruto-kun."

"Take me and leave Naruto and the leaf village alone, Please." I said in an almost begging voice.

He looked at me confused. I put my head down and said it again. I heard him mutter something and then I felt pain in the back of my neck.

_'Please…Sasuke…san…never……give……up…'_

Darkness.


	6. Akatsuki and Memories

Training Grounds in Konoha……….

Gai and his team happened to be walking by the training grounds cause Gai wanted to fight Kakashi. The bobbed hairs, sparkle teeth, green spandex wearing freaks were in the front.

Maito Gai was the one true rival of Hatake Kakashi and was a highly skilled jounin. Gai's hair is bobbed and he has really sparkly teeth. He probably uses whiting toothpaste.

Rock Lee looks a lot like Gai and acts like him to. Gai and Lee are also great Taijutsu masters. Gai and Lee have a great student-sensei relationship.

Hyuga Neji is a prodigy from the Hyuga clan. Neji has the sign of the caged bird and is a branch house member. His father was a sacrifice for the cloud village.

TenTen is a weapon master. She is a person who any kunoichi would want to be like. She lost against Temari in the Chuunin exams.

Gai spotted something; 3 figures and they ran over to see Team 7 knocked out. Sasuke was in a daze.

"Where's Kakashi?" Gai muttered worried about his one true rival.

The Hyuga looked at the scene and saw a black chakra by two pieces of broken ground. Neji walked over to Naruto and Sakura and saw blood in front of them. It wasn't his or her blood it was someone else's.

They brought them to the hospital and Tsunade sounded like Morino Ibiki because she was interrogating the team.

"Did you see a girl with red eyes and bluish hair there?"

"No"

"**Sayuru!**"

Akatsuki headquarters…

_**"Sayuru-chan!" Okaa-san paused and looked at me. "Why are you here, again?"**_

_**I shrugged how the hell was I supposed to know. I just randomly appeared in the darkness again. **_

_**"Sayuru!"**_

_**"Gomen." I said apologizing; once again I forgot my thoughts echoed.**_

_**Okaa-san sighed she was getting nowhere with this interrogation. **_

_**"Sayuru, what happened before you came here?" she asked irritated.**_

_**"I fought Uchiha Itachi"**_

_**Okaa-san brightened up and looked at me. **_

_**"I wanted you to get married to him or his brother."**_

_**I backed away with a blush covering my face. Me married, Sasuke, Itachi, no way!**_

"Why is her face red? Is she sick, un?"

_**"Am I dead?" I asked Okaa-san.**_

_**Currently I was sitting on the floor on darkness. **_

_**She blinked at me and sighed.**_

_**"No, You're sleeping" she said aggravated.**_

_**"Yay!"**_

_**"What are you so happy about?" Okaa-san asked with her head tilted to the right giving me a quizzical look.**_

_**"I love sleeping" I replied while looking around.  
**_

_**"Why" Okaa-san asked with one eyebrow raised.  
**_

**_"I suffer from insomnia"_**

_**"Wow" Okaa-san muttered under her breath.  
**_

_**"Yep"**_

_**Okaa-san looked to the left and sighed. Shaking her head she started talking. **_

_**"Tsunade-sama is worried sick about you." She paused and pondered for a moment. "I'll tell her you're ok. Wakey, Wakey, Sayuru-chan"**_

_**"Ja ne, Okaa-san!" I yelled while waving at her fading form.**_

I opened my eyes and sat up while surveying the unfamiliar surroundings. Well for starters I was against a wall tied up, I might add, with a big sword, Shark man's sword to be exacted, next to me. I looked up to see a Girl? Well let's call it a shim.

"Koko wa?" I asked sharply while glaring at the shim.

The shim had blonde hair that was in a ponytail and pale blue eyes. It had on an Akatsuki cloak. I growled from the depth of my throat.

"Akatsuki Headquarters, un" It said.

I blinked why the hell was 'un' added to the end of the sentence. I shifted my red gaze to the floor and then to the blonde again.

"Why did you say un at the end of the sentence?" I asked while glancing at him.

Well actually I thought it was a guy by the voice. But still he's a shim.

"I just do, un"

I twitched when I heard un. I glanced at him at then looked at the ground. I looked up again feeling some thing staring at me.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," I said.

"What's your name?" The shim and I said in unison.

We glared at each other as sparks went between our eyes.

"You first, un!" we yelled in unison again, I added un to make fun of him.

"No you, un!"

"You're the one captive, un," He yelled.

I sighed he got me there.

"Itsuru Sayuru" I said.

He looked at me shock apparent in his blue eyes. A smirk slowly spread across his features.

"So you're Samushi's brat, un," He said with a smirk.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT THAT BASTARD'S KID!" I yelled lashing out which resulted in me falling on my face.

_**"Oi, Tsunade-sensei, Why does my father hate me?"**_

_**Tsunade turned her head at me with shock apparent in her eyes. She closed her golden eyes and sighed.**_

_**"I…don't know" Tsunade said causing my to drift down to my feet.**_

_**"Sorry, I asked" I muttered.**_

I heard the sound of the evil footsteps and saw a red cloud. The shim lifted me up by the ropes and leaned me against the wall. But I noticed something weird on his hand a mouth. He sat next to me with his back against the wall with me still looking at his hand. He followed my gaze and saw his hand. He lifted it up to my face.

"Cool isn't, un?" He said with his palm that had a mouth still in my face.

I nodded; I was creeped out yet fascinated by it at the same. I closed my eyes trying to go asleep again. But a voice cut me off.

"Why are you so defensive about Samushi, un?" It asked.

"What's your name?" I asked ignoring the question.

" Deidara, un." He paused and continued. "So are you gonna answer, un?"

I glanced to the side again. Should I? I mean if I did what would happen? Thoughts of why I was here clouded my mind. Why did they want Naruto and Me?

"Why… why do you want me?" I asked while looking at the ground.

Deidara looked up surprised but then answered:

"Your Samushi's kid; they were going to kill him, but he's dead and you're the only thing left, un"

I closed my eyes. "He didn't care not even at his end." I said coldly.

Deidara dropped the subject and my mind drifted off into memories.

**_I believed everything and knew nothing. My heart was filled with joy and I was so innocent. I was only 4 at the time._**

_**I lived in Konoha with the Uchiha's because Otou-san was mad and didn't want to deal with me. I was trapped in the arms of a stranger who was my aunt. Her name was Uchiha Kiri. Kiri looked like every Uchiha.**_

_**She cared about me and said my mother actually loved me. Being so young I didn't know what love was so I asked. She just patted my head and said I'd know when I felt love. Both types.**_

_**"Kiri-obasan!" I yelled sliding the door open and sliding my shoes off.**_

_**A middle-aged woman with black hair and black eyes walked into the hall smiling at me. She wore a blue skirt and a light blue top. She motioned for me to follow her. **_

_**I jumped up and followed her to the main room. She slide the door open and walked in and greeted people. I hide behind her skirt. A hand pushed me out in front of her. **_

_**"K-K-Konnichi wa," I shuttered out to the people.**_

_**They all seemed to be Uchiha's by the hair and eye color. They seemed to be the age of Kiri. They smiled at me and I hide behind Kiri again. Kiri sighed and started asking about my day. The Uchiha's were interested and listened in.**_

_**"I found out that I could take the graduation exam and sensei said I could take it tomorrow."**_

_**The next day I made 5 buns**__**hin and passed the exam. My father came to pick me up. He changed from one year ago. **_

_**His blue eyes were colder and clouded with sadness. His black hair seemed longer. Otou-san looked different and he looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. Kiri let him take me away. Her eyes were laughing at me.**_

_**Otou-san didn't look at me for a while and we went to the Hokage's office. I sat out in the hallway playing with my hi-ate and brushing the black cloth. I heard a door open and Otou-san walked out. I ran after him and started walking by his side. **_

_**We walked out the village gates but a few hours after someone attacked us. It was a guy named Kasei Tamashii. Tamashii fought hard and ended up killing Otou-san. The last thing Otou-san said…**_

_**"I won't have to deal with a brat like you anymore, you little monster" **_

_**He said it with a smirk on his face as he died. A locket fell out of his shirt it had an Uchiha sign on it. I pulled out a kunai and charged at the man.**_

_**"You BASTARD!" I screamed and charged at the man who had killed Otou-san.**_

_**I lost to the man. I came back to Konoha when I was five years old. Kiri toke me in again and let me train. Hokage-sama was happy I was back and I told him about what happened. Kasei Tamashii was wanted.**_

_**I was put on a team with Kyouryoku Koukei and Izumioka Uta.**_

_**Kyouryoku Koukei had Brow hair and brown eyes. He was usually happy and wore a blue jumpsuit like Naruto's except without the white collar. Koukei's hair was short and spiky.**_

_**Izumioka Uta had blonde hair and green eyes. She was preppy and wore a pink skirt with pink shorts under and a pink tank top. Her hair was to her ankles.**_

_**Both of my teammates were 12 while I was only 5. Our sensei was Iwahara Yarimochi had orange hair and blue eyes. He was 24 years old. Also he wore the jounin uniform and was kind of like Koukei.**_

_**The day I turned 6 we got a C ranked mission but it was an A ranked mission. Everyone was killed but the guy spared me because I was weak. It was Kasei Tamashii. From That day on I swore to kill him.**_

_**Otou-san, Koukei, Uta, Yari-sensei died because I was too weak to save them. I needed to avenge them. That day I grasped the day and my destiny.**_

_**I'm an avenger. I have to get stronger and train harder to obtain power. But I'm different than any other avenger. I want to stand by my friends and risk my life for them and my comrades.**_

_**That day helped me realized my nindo –ninja path- I don't leave people behind. Also I realized that I never wanted to see someone precious die.**_

_**When they died everything changed. I didn't smile or laugh anymore I would watch kids laughed and play with their friends in the compound. Kiri didn't look at me anymore or even smile at me.**_

_**Kiri loved sensei and wanted to marry him. That was why the Uchiha's were there that day. She got depressed and killed herself.**_

_**I blamed myself and lived in her house after she died. At her funeral I didn't shed a tear. I was a solitary figure who lingered in the back round. Some times at night I could here a laugh that sounded like her and Yari-sensei's laugh.**_

_**When I was 8 Uchiha Itachi killed the whole clan. I had already started stealing and moved out of the Uchiha compound. Hokage-sama gave me a place to stay and trained me.**_

_**Then I met Tsunade-okaa-san and she became my sensei. I was happy but after a year of being her student at age 10 I left and was trained by Jiraiya. Last year I left Jiraiya-sensei and trained by myself.**_

Konoha…

Tsunade's mind and POV…

**_"So Sayuru was captured by the Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked the ghost of Shigatsu with uncertainty._**

**_"Hai, Tsunade-sama" Shigatsu responded to the blonde Senin._**

**_"Is she ok?" Tsunade asked worried._**

**_"Hai, don't worry little Sayu won't die that easily." Shigatsu said smiling and fading form the darkness._**

**_"I hope" Tsunade muttered._**

Out of Tsunade's mind….

Naruto sat up quickly in bed and looked around. He spotted Sakura and Sasuke but didn't see Sayuru. Tsunade walked in the door.

"Where's Sayuru-chan? She block an attack and…. Saved us!" Naruto yelled worried about his new teammate.

Tsunade looked down at her feet sadly, "I don't know, Naruto"

Than Naruto remembered Kakashi-sensei.

"What about Kakashi-sensei?"

"He was found in the bath room in a Tsukuyomi type coma like Sasuke. Itachi got to him sooner than we thought." Tsunade replied.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura asked as she just woke up.

"Find Sayuru and Itachi" Sasuke said sitting up on the hospital bed smirking with determination.

**New Terms:**

**Kyouryoku**: Strong (Strength)

**Koukei**: Successor

**Izumioka**: Spring Hill

**Uta**: Song

**Kasei**: Fire born

**Tamashii**: soul

**Kiri**: mist

**Iwahara**: stone meadow

**Yarimochi**: spearman

**Koko wa**: where am I?

**Yari**: spear

**Shigatsu**: Sayuru's mother.

**Sayu**: Nickname

**Hai**: yes

**Un**: Yeah


End file.
